


On Display

by RisingQueen2 (FallenQueen2)



Series: Rare Kinks [2]
Category: The Magnificent Seven (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Consensual Humiliation, Creampie, Dom Vasquez, Dom/sub, M/M, Praise Kink, Put on Display, Semi-Public Sex, Window Sex, dildo, sex toy, sub Faraday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 04:47:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15065444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenQueen2/pseuds/RisingQueen2
Summary: Rare Kink: public sex and consensual humiliation/degradation





	On Display

“Josh, come here,” Vasquez ordered from where he was standing in their living room, a smirk on his face as the blond entered the room curiously. He was only wearing a pair of boxers and a thick posture collar that kept his head straight and held high. 

“Yes, Sir?” Josh asked in a soft voice, knowing better than to sound cocky when Vasquez gave him an order, well he knew better now at least. 

“I have decided it’s been too long since I allowed you to have some fun,” Vasquez stated as he hooked a finger in the small hoop that hung from the front of the collar and Josh blushed as he lowered his eyes to the floor as his ears turned red at the reminder. 

“Oh don’t get shy on me now darling, after all, I need you shameless to follow my next order.” Vasquez purred as he twisted the blond around, holding their bodies flush and one hand cupped the front of Faraday’s crotch and other hand holding his chin. 

“See that thick dildo over there? You are going to be a good boy for me and fuck yourself open on it.” Vasquez ordered as Joshua’s eyes landed on the bright pink dildo that was suctioned to the window. His cheeks burned and his cock twitched under Vasquez’s palm as he realized what was being implied. 

“That’s right darling, you are going to fuck yourself on that toy so that anyone who passed by will see your hole spread out around the toy like an eager whore that we both know you are,” Vasquez said in a husky voice as Faraday let out a soft whimper at the thought of someone walking by and seeing him doing that. 

“Sir, I, I.” Faraday stammered unsure if he wanted to do this or not as his cock started to harden in his boxers, betraying him. 

“You want to be a good boy, don’t you? Or do I need to remind you what happens when you disobey my orders?” Vasquez’s voice turned darker and Faraday felt the phantom pain from his Dom’s whip on his ass. 

“I’ll be your good boy, Sir.” Faraday licked his lips and was rewarded with a kiss on the cheek.

“I thought you would, now put on a show for me and maybe some others.” Vasquez smacked Faraday’s ass before moving to sit on the couch that gave him a good view of the mounted dildo. Joshua bit his lower lip as he let his boxers fall to the ground before he followed the cloth; he slowly crawled over to the dildo that was already wet with lube. He could sort of see his own reflection in the glass and the driveway beyond the glass. Faraday twisted around and spread his own ass cheeks apart and awkwardly moved back until the head of the toy hit his hole. 

The blond out let out a cry when he pushed back, forcing the dildo into his body, going deep in a way Faraday felt in his stomach. Josh grabbed the glass behind him as he gasped while adjusting to the new feeling before he slowly dropped to his hands and felt the coolness of the window pressing against his ass cheeks.

He risked looking up the best he could with the posture collar restricting his neck movements and let out a shudder to see Vasquez watching him intensely, hand on his cock and tongue flicking out from between his lips. Josh wanted to be a good boy because good boys got rewards and he hadn’t been rewarded in a long time. 

Josh dug his fingers into the carpet below him and started to rock back and forth on the toy, cheeks, and ears bright pink at the lewd noises of the toy slipping and sliding in and out of him. He could only imagine the sight he was making from the other side of the window and he had no idea if anyone was walking or driving by and that made his cock jerk and drip a large bead of pre-cum. 

Faraday lost time as he mindlessly fucked himself back on the toy, loving the way it filled him in a solid unmoving way. He jerked to a halt when Vasquez took a firm hold of his chin, he realized his mouth had dropped open and he could feel drool forming in the corner of his mouth. 

“On your feet whore.” Vasquez’s voice was strained as he looked down at Joshua with dark lust filled eyes. Faraday whined softly when he let the toy slip out of himself fully as he shakily rose to his feet before he gasped when Vasquez pushed him flush against the cool glass of the window. Vasquez pinned Faraday’s wrists up over his head with one hand as he used his other hand to guide his cock into the blond’s slightly gaping hole.

Both cried out when Vasquez sheathed himself fully inside of Faraday with one jerk of his hips. Faraday pressed his cheek against the cool glass as it fogged up under his heavy breathing. The blond absently noticed that if anyone did walk by they would only see him pressed against the window, obviously getting fucked by couldn’t see Vasquez at all.

The thought and the threat of someone seeing him like this flew from his mind when Vasquez’s cock hit against his prostate and his own cock strained between his own stomach and the glass window. 

“Oh, oh!” Faraday gasped as his eyes rolled up into his head as he was pressed against the window thanks to the force behind the quick and hard thrusts Vasquez was giving into him. 

“Fuck,” Vasquez swore as he drove deeper into Faraday with the next thrust, unable to stop himself from coming deep inside of the blond. Vasquez panted against Faraday’s shoulder blades for a few moments before pulling out, smirking at the way some of his cum trickled out of the blond’s used hole. 

“Sir?” Faraday sounded desperate and a bit confused as he humped against the window in front of him as his hole clenched around empty air. 

“You know the rules whore, you aren’t allowed to come unless there is something in your ass. So back on your knees and start using that dildo again.” Vasquez smacked the blond’s ass before moving back to sit on the couch. 

Josh dropped weakly to his knees and all but slammed himself back onto the dildo, desperate for something to fill him so he could finally orgasm. All that could be heard in the living room was Faraday gasping for air and the obscene sounds of Vasquez’s cum squelching as it was pushed deeper into Faraday and some pushed out to stain his thighs. 

Faraday let out a weak cry as finally, finally he fell over that edge and his cock spurted cum up against his stomach and chest. Faraday collapsed face first onto the floor, ass still pressed against the window and dildo deep inside of him as he gasped for air totally wiped out. 

“You did really good for me today, finally being my good boy.” Vasquez crooned as he knelt next to Faraday and stroked his hair gently but content to let Josh stay like that for a bit longer, enjoying the sight of the pink dildo peeking out from between his ass cheeks.


End file.
